Dragon Valley (Freedom Planet)
Dragon Valley is the first level for Sash Lilac and Carol Tea & the second overall stage in Freedom Planet. It will also be the first overall stage in Freedom Planet 2 and is the first and only level of its sample version. It is a rocky valley possibly located in Shang Mu and is based on the American deserts, but once you go deeper into the valley, forests cover most of the land. Background Lilac and Carol were on their way to the Relic Maze to steal enough crystal shards to fund themselves for the year, until an unknown aircraft is seen crashing in the distance. Lilac selflessly rushes forward to help the pilot, though Carol is reluctant. After seeing a Shuigang Helicopter fly past, Carol follows Lilac through Dragon Valley. Area 1 The level starts in a relatively dry scrubland area, and is fairly straightforward. The lower sections are greener, and while there are a number of enemies, they are easily dodged and/or dispatched with single hits. At the end of the area, there is a purple barrier guarded by Spider Beamer. Defeating this enemy requires a number of hits, but is again easily dispatched. Area 2 Deeper into the valley, and the amount of vegetation increases. This area is a little more complex, but only just. About halfway through this area is the first battle against the Snake Mount. Area 3 Now you're in the bottom of the valley. The vegetation is rich and luscious, and there are a couple of swimming sections and a few waterfalls. The Snake Mount will pop its head out in those waterfalls to shoot small fireballs, but these are easily avoided. Area 4 For most of this area, there's a big boulder giving chase, Indiana Jones style! You won't have time to admire the scenery, unless you want to be flattened by 5 tonnes of solid rock. Not that it matters anyway, since the boulder destroys most of it on the way. The good thing is it also deals with all the enemies too. At the end of this area is the major boss battle against the Snake Mount again. Next Stage: Relic Maze Enemies See also: Main Enemy List *Turretus *Ganseki Jr. *Dragonfly *Cacteon *Spore Pod *Stomper *Star Flounder Achievements *'Lilac the Switch Skipper:' Skip the switch door in Dragon Valley as Lilac. *'Rolling Stones:' Get a boulder to wrap around the screen. *'Card Collector (Dragon Valley):' Collect all 10 cards in Dragon Valley. *'Dragon Valley Speedrunner:' Clear Dragon Valley in 5 Minutes. Trivia * Back when Freedom Planet was a Sonic the Hedgehog fan game and was in it's beta version, the soundtrack of Dragon Valley was different. The music that was used originates from Dragon Seeds, a game for the Sony Playstation. The titles of the music used is ''Battle on the Holy Plane ''(Act 1) and ''Dragon Fire ''(Act 2). You can watch a video of the original Dragon Valley here. Category:Levels Category:First Levels